Cruel Vengance of the Orient
by Itslikewoah
Summary: A fiction story of the Japanese War in China, An English Settlement gets invaded and meets the favored Hitokiri of Legends amongst the enemy.


Disclaimer: I only own the story and my original characters.

Author's Notes: Well this story is entirely a fiction story… it really didn't happen as I am sure you all know, but it would be cool if it did. Anyway some of you all might wonder when does Kenshin come into this... Well dont worry, they will meet up soon and on the battlefield. It's just a matter that im so bored when people report about only the one side of kenshin... why not use the other side of the war and not forgetting to mention that this is the time when Kenshin is sent to China by Yamagata, Head ofthe Imperial Army.Tell me about it and lets see if i can build off of it.

Original Characters:

James Edward II of Wellington  
(Commander of the 33rd Royal Army)  
Age: 23

* * *

_Long ago during the Wars when Imperialistic Japan tried to conquer China, an English settlement was established for the sake of trade. Unfortunately, when The Japanese decided to take over land from the mainland, this Settlement was first hit. It has been three months since the initial attack, and English Regulars have fought with the utmost intensity, yet it seems as though half the settlement, Fort Elizabeth, was already under Japanese occupation. This is the story of two armies with Men of Honor… Yet it seems as though only one will survive this deadly confrontation._

_22nd of January_

_Dearest, Caroline_

_The assault on Fort Elizabeth has… all but devastated our moral. We have seen many things… Men with their own heads severed and left to rot along the sun soaked stone roads. The women who vainly stayed in attempt to fight back were either killed or taken by the enemy. My heart and soul goes out to those victims of the invasion. For every Jap I have killed, my heart finds no remorse. I still remember the screams along the harbor when the Japanese Junks first bombarded our walls. Children were running about searching for their mothers. Hopefully we sent them to the northern forests with thirty three able men. Sadly, there was a battalion of the Imperial Army waiting. Fifteen dragoons fell along the defense, and the eighteen regulars have met utter destruction. The assault was so aggressive, we could not send any fighting men to recover survivors and bury our dead. With our Coastlines under blockade by the Imperial Navy, we cannot expect to find reinforcements from Singapore any time soon. I pray to God every day for life. The 33rd Royal Army has taken in sufficient losses, with being 820 strong, from the 950 total. The Chinese have pledged to send aid in time, yet it seems as though it won't arrive in time. I only pray for the best for my men and me. _

_Forever yours my Love, _

_James Edward II_

James stared at the letter for a while and slowly folded it, placing it in his pocket, and stared outside the lavish building. The stars were luminously lit upon the darkest night, entrancing those who have watched its bitter beauty. _Whizzzzzz-BOOM!_ "Bloody Christ!" yelled James as he quickly scrambled to grab his musket. "All men form ranks! Beat the Bloody Bastards back!" James turned to his left to address a young soldier, "You there, go and find as much men as you can and tell them that the left flank is under fire! Go…" James suddenly saw the boy fall... with nothing to tell the tale but a grisly gurgle from his throat. He stared again into the dark blue eyes, as a veil slowly covered him. Swiftly he took a step to the side and avoided a deadly Japanese bullet. He raised his musket again and cursed. Sounds of shots erupted across the sky like a knife cutting the belly of a beast. "Fight on! The Battle is ours! For England!" James strongly tried to encourage his men, yet fatigue soon overcame them. He knelt down beside a man who was hit by enemy howitzers; his leg was bleeding profusely as shards of metal sunk into the flesh. The rancor hatred suddenly swelled up inside of James, slowly feeling his stomach churn. Thunder continued to slice into the evening silence. Screams from both sides echoed across the field. James staggered to another commanding officer, and screamed, "Signal the retreat! Have all men run to the Southwest forests! We have lost the fort!" The wizened commander opened his eyes wide in shock and disgust until a bullet impaled his skull, blood oozing from the deathly pale face… full of shock. Slowly, James grabbed the trumpet and played the retreating song… After doing so, he took off in a full sprint, unthinking of the carnage behind.


End file.
